it's raining, it's pouring
by kerapal bubbles
Summary: drip, drip, drop. Juvia is the rain woman. Gray x Juvia


**it's raining, it's pouring**

**Summary: **drip, drip, drop. Juvia is the rain woman. Gray x Juvia

**Disclaimer: **meh.

**Thoughts? **I'm bored. Wanted to write Gray and Juvia, coz there's not enough love for them. Also, ERMAHGERD CHAPTER 306. GRAY, Y U SO SEXYYYY~

REVIEW PLEASE THANKS.

-0-0-0-0-

_it's raining_

Juvia is the rain woman, but she stopped controlling the weather long ago. Juvia likes it when the sky is blue. Rain brings back painful memories.

_it's pouring_

She glances up at the sky and frowns. She stopped carrying her umbrella everywhere, too. She hasn't needed it for a while. It doesn't rain very often in Magnolia.

_drip, drip, drop_

Juvia walks through the subdued city, enjoying the feeling of the rain on her skin. She hadn't felt it for so long; always hiding her umbrella. Though she is the rain woman, she had never wanted to be caught out in it. But things changed, you see? She smiles lightly, and does a little twirl in the middle of the street. She pauses and looks up to the sky. It's swirling with dark gray clouds. _Gray…_

_drip, drip, drop_

Juvia smiles as his face flashes in her mind. Things changed when she met Gray. She loves him, she knows. She sighs happily and keeps walking. Juvia is soaked by now, but she isn't worried. She is the rain woman; she never gets sick from it, you see. She pauses for a moment to examine a puddle on the ground. The raindrops create an interesting pattern of ripples across its surface, and Juvia is entranced just for a moment.

_drip, drip, drop._

Juvia continues walking until she comes to the bridge near Lucy's house. She pauses in the middle and observes the city around her. There are more people out than she would have thought; most are walking under umbrellas. A group of children splashes by her, laughing and shrieking and singing a silly little song.

"_It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring!"_

Juvia smiles slightly and tilts her face up into the rain. She thinks back to the puddle she passed earlier. Juvia is like the puddle, she thinks. Her body is water, and when she holds out her hand, the raindrops create ripples on her skin, just for a second. Juvia smiles and lets the rest of the raindrops travel down her face.

'_Juvia is the rain woman,_' she thinks. '_This is how it should be, right?_'

"Juvia?"

She jumps, startled. So lost in the rain she had been, that she didn't even notice him until he was standing right next to her. And she also notices that the rain has stopped. He's holding an umbrella over her head. Her one and only. Her Gray.

_drip, drip, drop_

Gray didn't know what to think when he saw her standing by herself on the bridge. Just Juvia, out in the rain. Her eyes were closed, and her face was lifted towards the sky. She was smiling, and Gray almost didn't want to ruin her moment. She looked as if she had always belonged there, in the rain. She fascinates him, she really does. She's kinda creepy, but he finds himself drawn to her.

_it's raining_

He's holding his umbrella over her head, and she blinks at him, slowly. Then she smiles.

"Hello, Gray-sama."

He manages a smirk. She belongs in this rain. She_ changes_ in the rain.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Juvia is enjoying the rain. Juvia hasn't really enjoyed the rain before," she replies softly, the same soft smile on her face. She wants to tilt her head back to look at the sky, but his umbrella is in the way.

"You could get sick, you know."

Her smile grows a bit wider.

_drip, drip, drop_

"Juvia is the rain woman."

_it's pouring_

He kisses her then, lightly, on the mouth, one hand still holding the umbrella over her head, the other just barely grasping her shoulder. When he pulls away, her eyes are wide in shock, and she blinks rapidly at him.

"G-gray-sama?" she splutters, her face starting to turn red. He smirks at her, rubbing a thumb over her soft lips.

"You taste like sunshine," he says.

_drip, drip, drop_

-0-0-0-0-

**AAAAAAND THAT'S IT. I should write more with these two; they're wonderful. I may or may not throw something about them in the x808 anthology-thing. Meh. Please leave a review! And if anybody actually reads these things, include in your review what your favorite flavor of ice cream is.**


End file.
